Clato: Death
by nightlock475
Summary: What was going through Clove's head as she lay there dying?


**A/N: This is my story first ever. Sorry if it's chizz**

**Disclaimer: nightlock475 does not own anyone :(**

Clove POV

As I close my eyes, I see the tunnel that I have to keep away from. But it draws me closer, like a moth to a flame. I have to keep away from it. I can't let him go. I can't. But as I draw steadily closer to the light, I think about what I've done. I think about my life. I heard that people who have near- death say that they saw their life flash before their eyes.

"_Today in class, we have a new girl. This is Clove. I expect everyone to make her feel welcome to our class." _

_I stand in front of my new classmates. I hope to see a nice face, a gentle one. I don't find any. The bell rings, and I go to next period. I'm swept up in the other kids tidal wave. I can't find my class. There are too many people. I start to feel faint. A hand appears out of the crowd pulling me out, fishing me out. _

"_I thought you needed some help. Hi I'm Cato. I'm in your homeroom class."_

"_Oh, hi Cato, I'm Clove. Thanks for saving me. Can you help me find my next class; I think I might be lost. It's room 475."_

"_Really, I have that next too! C'mon, before we're late."_

_He grabs my hand in his warm hands, and we run to our next class._

I remember that now. Meeting that boy Cato, him ushering me to all my classes. Making sure I was never bullied in training, training for the Hunger Games.

_I remember being so short, too short the teacher was going to make me go to a younger class. Everyone laughed because they knew I was their age. But no one said anything. _

_Then Cato stepped up, "Mrs. Gelatin, I will train Clove. I take full responsibility of her training."_

_Mrs. Gelatin had looked at Cato for a real long time, before agreeing._

_Cato comes over to me and asks what am I best in? I answer him truthfully. Knife throwing. It almost looks like he's about to laugh. I'll show him I think to myself wrathfully. I walk over to the knives, and pick one up. I feel the weight of the finely crafted weapon in my hand. That feeling comes upon me, that sense of sureness. I lift it up, and feel it leave my hand, I twist my finger at the last second, to make sure there is a twist to it, and let it go. It zooms toward the bulls- eye. I suddenly feel the eyes of everyone. I turn around and catch everyone's stares. _

_I face Cato, "Well?"_

_He quickly shuts his mouth and grins. A boy comes up, "So, she can throw a knife. Who cares? I can beat her in everything else I bet. Go ahead Clover, pick a station. I pick hand-to- hand- combat. This boy just doesn't know what he's in for. Cato looks worried. I tell him, "If I fall, pick me up OK, and finish my fight?" He promises me, no matter what; he'll always be there to pick me up. By now everyone is watching, even Mrs. Gelatin, and they're all betting on the boy. I'll prove them wrong though, I vow to myself. A bell dings, and he throws the first punch. He doesn't know I trained with my brother. I dodge and counter his punch with a jab half way up his arm. He looked at me in surprise. He snarls and lunges again at me, but his arm droops down. He looks up in fear, and I give a snarl of triumph. I draw back my fist and jab his other arm. Now both arms are lying, useless by his sides. I kick at his shin, and he collapses with a howl of humiliation and pain. I grin at him, my fists up and feet ready. He's on the floor, staring feebly up at me._

"_My name is Clove buddy."_

_Cato takes my elbow and leads me away, before I can lose myself. I walk away, but the boy staggers up to deliver one more punch, Cato blocks it and knocks him in the jaw, before I can even move a muscle._

"_I said I would always be there for you, didn't I?"_

"_Yeah," I said, softly, "you did."_

He would always be there for me. All except this time. The one time I needed him. But I can't hold it against him. And I hope he doesn't blame himself. I see him, telling me not to go. But, it's too late. I'm gone.


End file.
